


You Don't Have To Do This

by Dulin



Series: The Endless Conversations Arc [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulin/pseuds/Dulin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mariemeia goes to bed, the 'grown-ups' gather for a last drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Have To Do This

“You don’t have to do this, Mr. Merquise,” Dorothy said as the door of the bedroom closed behind Mariemeia and Une.

Zechs looked at her looking at him.

“Yes, I do.”

Once again, she laughed, although Zechs failed to see the hilarity either in his words or his actions.

“She is just a pampered little girl who almost had the world in her hands at one point. It’s nothing special in this house, don’t you think, Mr. Merquise ?”

She was still smiling, and he smiled back almost against his will.

“I guess not,” he answered.

“I know that I am not in my own house, but maybe I could offer you something to drink, Mr. Merquise. I think … I think that maybe we both need it.”

Zechs did not have the time to decline. The door opened, and Une slipped out of the now dark room. She seemed surprised to see them still here.

“I was hoping to convince Mr. Merquise to join us for a last drink, Une. He does not seem very enthusiastic, but I am sure he would humor you if you asked.”

Une smiled at him. Or tried to. She never really smiled now. She had no reason to. Mariemeia was too young to see through it for the moment.

“I suppose I could use a drink,” she finally said.

She led the way to a parlor. A room built for men, with dark wood and a pool table, and books that were there just for show, but she fit into the décor like it had been built around her. Dorothy looked delicate and out of place next to her, like she did not belong here.

Une did not stop to ask either of them what they wanted to drink. Dry bourbon for Zechs, porto for Dorothy, vodka on the rocks for herself. They raised their glasses together, but none of them spoke.

Une did not down her drink in one gulp, but you could see that she wanted to. Zechs did not have as much qualms and emptied his glass. Dorothy was sipping her porto and watching them like a hawk, as if she expected them to gut each other on the Persian carpet any minute now.

Some things never changed.

Une put her untouched glass near the gleaming bottles again. The ice was slowly melting in rivulets and mingling with the clear alcohol. She took Zechs’ empty glass and put it next to hers.

“I’ll show you your room … Zechs.”


End file.
